


新鲜事

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 亲吻凤仙花。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 4





	新鲜事

**Author's Note:**

> ytin only的场合  
> 大正au，大学生×贵族夫人的出轨偷情梗  
> 很短

歌词是如何唱的无关紧要，脑子里不断回响着某段重复的旋律，中岛试图将诗词填进曲子里。他的手指在乳白水中湿了个透，去捉飘在不远处的木盆。

学校流行的音乐，他也对这类东西也提不起半分兴趣。新理想主义者们把学费都花在咖啡馆和帝大的女学生身上，嘴里唱的诗啊歌啊自然花样百出。

保守派也未尝不可，他想到学校又想到自己，做出此番行径明显也算不上什么保守派了。

手臂伸长够到木盆，中岛看着里面的凤仙花沉思。半晌，他抬头转向温泉外的隔间。

纸门细棱把隔间内昏黄的光线切割成小方格，门内的物象也被截成凌乱的样子。中岛呆呆地望着，门内人迟缓地换上浴衣，隔着温泉的水雾和纸门，只能看到绰约摇晃的剪影，中岛却仿佛能看清那人每一根手指的动作，轻巧又庄重。

如同进行某种仪式。他耳尖颤抖，只觉得心如擂鼓。

夫人推开纸门走出来。中岛咽了咽口水，想要装作无事回头可又错失时机，只得仰头望着他。虽说是侯爵家的夫人，但本身也还是男性。伊野尾慧觉得他尴尬的表情有趣，眼里含着湿漉漉的笑意。他不说话，低头跪在池边，拉开浴衣腰带。

绸缎布料摩擦发出痛快清冽的声响，中岛连忙转过头去，双臂环抱着木盆，手指拨弄盆里蝴蝶裙尾似的花瓣。

最近功课还好吧。他听见绸缎一样柔滑的声音透过水汽问道，中岛闷闷地嗯了一声，粉紫凤仙渗了水，打蔫儿聚集在盆底。

学校没有什么新鲜事吗。年轻的侯爵夫人语气平淡得像是自言自语，中岛将头垂得更低。没什么新鲜事。他听见自己的声音冒出来，不过是念书、学英文，汉字来来回回换了千种写法，无论什么小事都要上报纸……

听着他絮絮叨叨抱怨，伊野尾忍不住笑出声。中岛脸刷得红了，他本来就生得白，脸红起来就格外明显。

年长的青年仍旧动作缓慢脱衣服，小声道，那也算是新鲜事了。中岛把声音话语埋在嗓子里，心口泡在热水中像压了一块大石头。

新鲜事，关在笼子里的金丝雀总是想听新鲜事。他余光似乎瞥见了伊野尾光裸的肩膀，模糊得如同一片单薄的云。他想将那片云握在手里看它散作一团烟，又想扼住伊野尾的脖子大声质问他，上京的好学生和华族夫人偷情又算不算新鲜事。

臆想里，他手心中尽是对方皮肤温暖滑腻的触感，可当伊野尾双臂自上而下环住他的肩颈时，中岛脑海里却又一片空白。

有新鲜事真好啊。夫人指尖在他胸膛打转，一会儿又滑到锁骨上。中岛僵直身体，对方喉结贴着他的侧颈，言语间肌肤的颤动像是在搅动着皮肉下的心脏。他眉眼低垂沉默不语，对方像是起了玩心在他脸上一下一下地啄着。

温泉里闷得人头发昏，呼气间满是夹着痒意的灼热。我这里倒是也有一个新鲜事，你要不要听。金丝雀扬着尾音在他耳边调笑，伊野尾把嘴唇抵在青年学生红得要滴血的耳朵上，张口带着些许力气咬对方的耳尖。

老爷近日倒是忙得紧，一个人待着是很无聊的……他假惺惺的委屈太明显，中岛终于是忍不住，翻过身一把将对方扯进水里。伊野尾惊呼，大片水花飞溅出来，身上的浴衣竟穿得好好的，跟着人一起落进温泉中。盛着凤仙花的木盆也翻到，上好衣料和花瓣一同飞舞于不平稳的水面。

这不就没准备脱衣服吗……中岛心里苦涩气结又觉得好笑，夫人像是料到他此番举动，漫不经心伸手抹去面上的水珠。

不想听我的新鲜事？他软得像没有骨头一样贴在中岛身上，若隐若现的舌尖仿佛蘸着毒药，他的声音和飘散的水雾一起游荡在远方。

能有什么新鲜事，还不是丈夫今晚又不归家。他张口反驳，又觉得自己像是在赌气。中岛抬着伊野尾下巴，拨开他潮湿的头发。请别再捉弄我了。 自己的声音也发闷，他用泡得起皱的手指描摹伊野尾的嘴角。

伊野尾不回答，或许是怕痒他侧过脸想躲开。泛着雾气的眼睛笑成弯弯一条线，年轻的华族夫人总算是露出些符合年纪的样子。

中岛注视着他，想说金丝雀也是鲜活的鸟啊，不如让我打开你的笼子，我们一起逃亡。可他知道，偷食禁果的人不会有什么好下场。于是只得压抑着胸口几乎要喷薄而出的酸楚爱意，将那些无法说出口的话悉数淹死在急不可耐的热切的吻之中。

Fin.


End file.
